


Tomorrow

by ForbiddenToast



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenToast/pseuds/ForbiddenToast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete really wants to sleep so tomorrow comes sooner because then he can talk to Patrick again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote anything in months and since this is the only kinda decent thing I could come up with I decided to post it.

Pete can’t sleep.

They’re on some stretch of road between towns, squashed together in a bunk with limps tangling themselves under the scratchy covers. It’s too warm and Patrick’s radiating heat from under his sweatshirt he pulled on before bed.

He would move and maybe kick the covers off himself but he doesn’t want to. That would mean moving Patrick and possibly waking him; which isn’t an option because there’s been enough nights that Patrick has been woken up by him and Pete wants to avoid repeating that at all costs.

So Pete does the only thing he can, and continues to clutch Patrick’s red sweatshirt in balled fists and stuffs his face further into golden, if a little greasy, hair which still smells faintly of coconut from their last hotel stop. The strands are tickling his cheek and Pete knows in a couple of minutes they’ll begin to make his skin itch but he doesn’t care. He’s comfortable for now.

They’re travelling miles without even moving and even after all these years and all the bunks they’ve shared Pete personally prefers this one.

The bumps in the road, stupid potholes and uneven tarmac, are jostling them slightly and for a second Pete’s afraid they’ll wake the other man up but the only response is for him to shuffle further into Pete’s chest and Pete doesn’t crack a half smile at that.

His minds only half working and is half fighting medication when Pete lets it start to spiral. It’s a dangerous thing to do, especially when it’s dark and there’s nobody to give his half-baked ideas and opinions to but at this point in time Pete doesn’t care – things are different now. He has Patrick tucked up beside him, breathing softly into his collarbone and he’s warm and soft and _here_.

And Pete wants to say something to the man curled up next to him. He wants to tell Patrick every stupid thought tumbling into his brain and maybe write down a few. Wants to kiss those parted pink lips that are letting breath ghost over him and he wants to tell Patrick about the one thought that is making _sense_ and drowning everything else out.

He’s said it to Patrick before, the simple three words that always leave him red in the face and mumbling a soft “Love you too”.  But right now he wants to whisper them into his ear, shout them from the rooftops of whatever town they’re passing through and wants to write them in every lyric booklet under the sun.

Except he can’t because Patrick’s asleep and any whispering or shouting or scribbling in a notebook would wake not just Patrick up, but Joe above them as well and Pete would prefer to survive the night.

Instead Pete lets his mind centre on the one thought that makes sense and tightens his arms around the sleeping beauty beside him to comfort himself, and lets his mind fill with things that make Patrick _Patrick._ Like his smile to his bubbly personality to his inability to cook anything edible that isn’t pasta.

All of those things, mixed together make Patrick perfection in human form, an angel that looks like a human and that’s a fun thought to tell him tomorrow when he’s awake and will no doubt make him blush and probably earn Pete a witty remark or rare piece of trivia that’ll be as endearing as ever.

Smiling at the thought, Pete lets his eyes flutter shut and kisses Patrick’s hair softly, letting the miles pass them by because nobody is going anywhere. They’re all going wherever the bus takes them and Pete really wants to sleep so tomorrow comes sooner because then he can talk to Patrick again.


End file.
